


Lapho ebambe izingalo, uBrienne wagcina esekhaya

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Lapho ebambe izingalo, uBrienne wagcina esekhaya

Ngemuva kokuthi impi isiphelile, konke uBrienne wayefuna ukubuyela ekhaya, kepha uTarth wabhujiswa, futhi ubaba wakhe wayeseshonile. INdlovukazi entsha, uDaenerys yamnikeza indawo eQueenserv, kodwa uBrienne wenqaba ngenhlonipho. Wayengazi le Ndlovukazi ababeyibiza ngokuthi nguMama kaDragons futhi wayengeyena omunye wokulandela nje ngokungaboni. Wayekhonze inkosi uRenly ngenxa yothando, uLady Celyn ngenxa yokuhlonishwa, noSer Jaime ngenxa yobungani. Njengoba engenayo enye indawo angaya kuyo, wayeye enyakatho noLady Sansa nabantu bakhe eWinterfell.

USansa wamemukela ngemfudumalo, futhi wazama konke okusemandleni akhe ukwenza uBrienne azizwe esekhaya, kodwa wayezizwa engekho endaweni yakhe eWinterfell. USansa wayengamdingi ukuthi amqaphe, hhayi ngempela. USandor Clegane akakaze ashiye eceleni kwakhe futhi alale embhedeni wakhe ebusuku. Iqiniso liyotshelwa, ukubona uSansa neHound bendawonye kumkhumbuza ngalokho ayikho. Wayenesizungu futhi wayekhumbula uJaime.

Wayethunyelwe eNight Watch, waphoqeleka ukuthi athathe omnyama. UNdlovukazi uDaenerys wayesemnikeze impilo yakhe. UBrienne usola okuwukuphela kwesizathu esivunyelwe ukuthi aphile kungenxa yokuthi uSansa wayicelile ngokwemigomo yakhe yokunikeza ukwethembeka kwaseNyakatho.

Njengoba izinsuku zihamba, lapho ecabanga kakhulu ngoJaime ngokwengeziwe lapho ebona ukuthi empeleni akanalutho olutheni empilweni yakhe. Wayengeke abe nomyeni, noma izingane, futhi manje wayengenakhaya noma umndeni. Umqondo wabe usumhlasela, futhi wazizwa eyisiphukuphuku ngokungacabangi ngakho ngaphambili. Ungajoyina i-Nights Watch futhi. Behlala badinga amadoda alungile ukuze alwe futhi akhonze, manje kunanini ngaphambili ngosongo olwalukhula oluvela kumaWhite Walkers. Wayezwile ukuthi i-Lord Commander ivumela abanye besifazane base-Wildling ukuthi bakhonze, Izikhulumi bazibiza bona. Ngaphambi kokuthi ashintshe umqondo wakhe noma kukhulunywe ngesinqumo sakhe ubesepakishe izinto zakhe futhi esho kahle. I-Nights Watch ibimlindile.

Kwakukuhambo olude kumakhaza ukuya eNdongeni, ngisho naseNtwasahlobo, iNyakatho kwakuyindawo ebandayo futhi enokhahlo. Wafika wahlangana nomnakwabo weLady Sansas uJon Snow, owayeseyiNkosi Commander. Wambeka uchungechunge lwezilingo nokuzivocavoca ukuze ahlole amakhono akhe. Ngemuva kokuba eshaye wonke umuntu ophikisana naye wamphikisa wamthatha eceleni.

"Ulwa kahle, kepha ngiyasaba ukuthi ngeke ukwazi ukusijoyina. Amadoda eNights Watch athatha isifungo sokungashadi. Ngeke ngibe nentokazi ezelwe njengawe ukuzilinga." Kusho uJon Snow ngokumane.

Wamkhombisa esihlathini sakhe esonakele. "Ungibhekele kahle? Akekho umuntu ongangifuna" Esho emangele ngamazwi akhe.

Kungaleso sikhathi nje lapho ezwakala ememeza kakhulu ngemuva kwakhe. Ngaphambi kokuthi ajike wazithola eseshaywe ezingalweni zikaJaime Lannisters. Wamjikeleza kwangathi akasindwa ngumbethe, esikhundleni sokuzikala njengoba ezenzele yena. Walwa kanzima futhi wambeka phansi ngezinyawo zakhe. Wamjikijela ngengalo waqabula kuye esihlathini. "AmaHell ayisikhombisa, sekuyisikhathi sakho osibonisile uWench! Onkulunkulu bayazi ukuthi ngikukhumbule kangakanani."

UBrienne waqhuma ebuka uJon enamahloni ngokuphelele. Wamangala ukumbona ehleka ngenhliziyo. Wahamba waya kuye wambamba emhlane. "Uyemukelwa kwi-Nights Watch Lady Brienne. Besilindele wena. Zama ukungamlingi kakhulu." Wamamatheka wahamba.

Wabheka uJaime ngaleso sikhathi, wamgwaza engalweni. Wahleka futhi wambamba ngezandla. Wamnika ukuqabula okucishe kube msulwa ezindebeni. "Ngijabule impela lapha kwakho." Wamoyizela.

Lapho ebambe izingalo, uBrienne wagcina esekhaya.


End file.
